The Demon Brat and the Priestess
by TheMadChemist
Summary: This is a continuation of the Naruto Shippuden Movie in which Naruto and Shion develop a relationship. Chapter 1 revised.
1. Prologue

The Demon Brat and The Priestess

WARNING this story is based off the ending of the Naruto Shippuden Movie. There will be many spoilers. Do not read if you have not seen the movie and are not even a third into shippuden. Also since Shion trys to seal a demon in the movie I will be going with the assumption that she can work with fuinjutsu like ninjas to a certain extent.

Prologue

Naruto and company were standing on a cliff with varying reactions to Shion's inquiry. Naruto being oblivious, as usual, simply promises "to do whatever it takes." Kakashi quickly pulls him aside.

"Naruto, do you know what you have agreed to?" Kakashi inquired his voice level though its restraint audible.

"Yes, I agreed to help her with the next generation of priestesses. Are you feeling okay Kakashi sensei because that was a stupid question." Naruto replied.

Kakashi sighed and then began to lecture. "Naruto she was asking you to make love with her and sire a child. This is very important and you need to set her straight." Naruto's eyes met Kakashi's and hardened. This hardness didn't come from stubbornness but a culmination of life experiences.

"Kakashi sensei, I agree I don't know her well enough to do that yet. But, that doesn't mean I'm not interested. I care for her and I wouldn't mind seeing where this goes. You know as well as I that I will not find love in Konoha. I have a shot to be truly happy. Why shouldn't I take it." Naruto finished his explanation with a stern look.

Kakashi's eyes tensed a bit and his entire demeanor took on a more thoughtful posture. He finally gave another sigh before responding, "I guess I should have known even you would give up. One can only take so much hate before they break. If you're serious I won't stop you." Naruto muttered a quick thanks before walking to Shion.

He then takes her to another cliff for a private conversation. "Shion I am not quite ready to do what you ask but I would not mind finding out what this is between us."

Shion smiles before responding. "I would like that very much. I didn't think we would be able to make a relationship work considering our occupations but if you are willing to try then so am I." I assume that you would to stay with me in Demon Country for a while?" Naruto smiles and accepts the gesture with a simple yes.

Naruto hops over to the group with Shion still on his back. "Guys, I'm going to stay with Shion and court her. Kakashi and Guy had a melancholy yet cheerful expression on their faces while the younger leaf-nin looked appalled.

Sakura looked the most stricken and in a voice much weaker than was normal for her addressed Naruto. "But what about being Hokage? What about team 7 we still need you." Sakura then let tears roll down her face.

Naruto tried to calm her as best he could. "Sakura I'm not cutting ties with Konoha. You know what's inside me from our missions. The thing inside me continues to make my life miserable in Konoha; the hate keeps getting worse. I'm tired of acting and now I have a chance to get away from all that. I'll still be a ninja and I'll still visit; I'll just live elsewhere. Like I told Kakashi there is no love for me in Konoha and now that I have a chance to find happiness why shouldn't I take it."

Naruto and Shion then bid farewell to the group before heading off to Demon Country together. They decide to camp in a cave along the way where they have their first major talk. "Shion there are some things about me you should know..."

Shion interrupts Naruto, "There is an easier way to handle this. Besides sealing and combating demons priestesses also serve as a spiritual guide for the people and as such we have developed ways to relive and view someone's memories, with their permission of course. I can do the reverse also. I would to do it this way so that there are no secrets between us." Naruto nodded and Shion looked at him with her entrancing eyes and then he saw it, his entire life flashing by. When Shion was done her eyes shed more tears than Naruto had seen her shed before even in the face of deaths. Her voice wavered and she asked, "How do you still still smile and care so much? I have seen much sadness but nothing matches the horrors that reside in your memories. The beatings, the isolation, the daily struggle with that demon your life is one struggle after the other." Shion then commanded, "Take off your shirt; I can help you manage your demon. We will take of that seal's problems immediately."

Shion examined the seal closely and then her face became angered. "How dare they? I was wondering how you could be so brilliant and stupid at the same time. Now I know. They put a repression seal on you and hid it on the demon's seal. They were afraid of their demon brat getting to strong and ruined your life. The process of getting rid of this seal is going to be long and hard. It would be next to impossible for a ninja to remove but for a priestess, like me, this is just a trivial matter."

Shion sighed and began to speak again, "With that seal in the way we're going to have to wait dealing with your demon problem but now you can get to know me." He looked into her entrancing eyes once again and memories began to flash by.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon and the Priestess

Chapter 2

Naruto found himself immersed in Shion's memories. He was currently viewing one of her and her mother. Shion was currently cuddling in Miroku's lap her face quite content when she decided to ask an interesting question.

"Mama, what's a priestess." Shion asked.

Miroku let out a sigh and gathered Shion in her arms. "There isn't a clear answer to your question but I believe that priestesses are people who belong on this Earth to help other and protect people from demons. Sometimes our responsibilities dehumanize us but we must try to make sure that no matter what everything we do is for the benefit of those we protect."

Shion smiled, "So we're like superheros."

Miroku smiled grimly, "I guess we are in our own ways."

With a sudden pull Naruto was forcibly move to the next memory. It was so forceful that Naruto could only wonder if it was a reflection on her bossiness. He saw the memory of Miroku's battle with Mouryou. He continued flowing through countless memories until he saw the first predicted death.

Shion had been resting, still a fairly young child when her bell rang and her heart raced. She was having her first premonition. In it she saw the death of her favorite caretaker Keiko. She saw samurai ambush her in this vision ,swords drawn ready to strike. Just before the katana could make contact, however, Keiko jumped in the way. Shion cryed her name in a shrill voice as her bodyguards arrived and took Keiko away.

Shion awoke with a start and was overjoyed to see Keiko with her alive and well. Something was off though. The weather and lighting was just like she had seen in her "dream." Her heart raced but she calmed herself; it was just a dream after all. Then it happened, the samurai emerged again poised to strike but this time she saw what was happening.

"No, Keiko don't die." The young girl wailed in vain assay.

Shion watched in shear, utter terror as her beloved caretaker was murdered once again. She couldn't help but ask why. Why hadn't she been able to stop it? Why had she dreamed this? Why did people have to die? Why did people have to kill? To a child's grief addled mind none of the cruelties of the world made sense; even to most adults said cruelties remain unexplained.

This memory was followed by an inundation of more memories ultimately leading to the next death. Shion was restless unable to sleep well after the premonition, haunted by its frightening circumstances. The bell refused to ring and for that she was thankful. She thought back to her conversation with her mother where she had asked, "What is a priestess?" The question's answer had seemed simple enough at the time. Now, she wondered how she was a protector if her sole capacity was to see a future death. She pondered that thought for a while and concluded it was her duty to prevent the deaths. Her mother had agreed with her that they were like superheros; after all, so why shouldn't she save lives. With new levity she allowed sleep's sweet, enticing embrace to claim her. But, as the bell tolled all of the night's wonderful serenity was gone.

The frightening ringing was accompanied by equally terrifying visions. This time it was her bodyguard Makito. She saw a ninja slip through the window and prepare to slit her throat katana drawn. She let out a crippling cry and in seconds before the rest of her body could react there was the previously vivacious Makito lying on the floor motionless. Makito had always been amusing to Shion having told her fantastic tales on grandiose scales. She had always been completely enthralled by his storytelling, often accompanied by animated acting. Now he was gone.

She aroused with a sudden start, her breaths short and ragged. She would not let Makito die. She decided that if she told Makito what she saw he could be prepared and live.

"Makito, come here please." She demanded.

He arrived quickly and politely requested, "How may I help you Shion?"

Shion corralled her thoughts, took a deep breath, and finally spoke. "I had this sort of dream right now. In it I saw you die from a ninja who hopped through the window. He was big and mean and he had a sword. Be ready have people to help. Please don't die like Keiko. I saw her die in my dreams before she got killed. Please stay safe."

Makito looked contemplative before allowing a small smile to grace his face as he spoke. "I'm sure it was just a nightmare. What happened to Keiko is sad but its not that common. Every once in a while someone sees stuff in a dream before it actually happens but its nothing more than coincidence. Now stop worrying and get ready for breakfast."

Shion smiled and chirped out a quick yes before leaving the room. When she hit the hallway her smile faded into frown. She guessed her story had sounded a bit ridiculous. She knew, though. She knew that when the night was through a ninja would indeed attack and if he didn't listen he was going to die. She couldn't or rather she wouldn't accept that. Her mother had once said that fate wasn't predetermined and she had her people talk about fate like someones future. If her mother said that it could change then she was certain that she could change it. But how was the question. She knew Makito wouldn't listen so who would? She realized that no one would help her; she was on her on.

That night when Shion went to bed she didn't go to sleep; she lay in waiting. The only way she could save Makito was by not being in the path of the assassins sword. If she could get out of the way he wouldn't have to take the hit for her. The ninja leaped through the window just like her dream but this time she was ready. She rolled off the bet and the katana split the bed. Makito rushed into the room. Consequently, he was caught in a sword fight. The assassin peeled the sword and in the same motion carried the swing back at Makito who was forced to block the sideways swing by holding his own katana upright. The clang of metal surprised Shion causing her to jump.

Makito was a poor match for the shinobi however as the katana, held by one hand, quickly overpowered his, held by two hands. He was ill prepared for the thrown kunai which pierced his heart. He fell to his knees but held on to life contrary to the beliefs of his ignorant murderer. Shion curled in a ball sobbing hysterically as the ninja raised his to strike. Shion opened her previously closed eyes when nothing happened. The ninja had a katana through his back piecing all the through his chest.

"I though samurai had more honor than to stab an opponent in the back." The assassin snarled.

"We do; however, when protecting Shion bushido and our lives mean nothing." Makito replied.

Shion try as she might could not understand Makito's words. Why was she so important? She was priestess but wasn't she still just a normal girl? How many people were going to have to die for her? She was frightened. It wasn't right for all those to die for her. Next time she knew that the only way to stop the death was to die!

A week later Shion remained reluctant to acquiesce to the enticing grip of sleep. Her mind raced with thoughts of how to end the chain of deaths. She knew to end it she needed to die but the question was how to die. The past to attacks had involved assassins so perhaps she could reposition herself before the next one arrived to ensure that rescue was impossible.

Her musings were cut short, however, when the bell chimed again. With bell's chime came a new variety of vision. She saw herself walking down the street the people around minding their own business when elderly lady passed by. The woman quickly turned around and stared at Shion. The womans eye's narrowed and the wrinkles on her face became more prominent.

"You little bitch. It's your fault my dear son , Makito, is dead." The irate women exclaimed.

Shion shied away. Her bodyguard was standing in front of her looking shocked that someone would have the audacity to verbally assault the high priestess.

"You don't care do you? As long as you live another day it doesn't matter who dies does it? I will collect my justice now." The lady finished her rant reaching for a katana from a passing samurai's sheeth. The sword was swung with surprising speed leaving her guard no time to ready his own. The bodyguard lept in front of Shion taking the blow to his wrist completely severing the extremity. The samurai behind the elderly woman quickly retrieved his sword and dispatched of her with a swift decapitation.

She awoke from the dream giddy. She knew how to die now. She felt that Makito didn't deserve to die and that it was indeed her fault that he died. She would serve justice twice by dying this way. It was yet again a question of how to die. She couldn't just meet her on the street like in the vision because her bodyguard would stop the attack as was his duty. No, she needed to give the woman preparation time and meet her in a less guarded situation. Shion came up with a solution she would offer the lady a private audience in which to offer her condolences for the death of Makito. The guard would be there but the lady would be able to get closer to her.

She got up and went down the hall. She knew that she had to ask for the audience now otherwise it would be too late. She walked through the door to the office of the village leader and began to voice her request.

"Sir, I would like to have a private audience with Makito's family to offer my condolences." Shion politely requested.

"Shion, I am pleased to see you are being so considerate. I agree that such is only appropriate and will have it arranged immediately. You may go on with your day." The village's leader responded.

Shion went to take a nap while awaiting a summon. After sleeping a good three hours or so she was awoken by footsteps. She sat up and turned to the door as the guard arrived.

"Shion your presence is requested in the lord's chambers." The guard informed.

"Very Well" Shion replied as she hopped up from the bed.

Shion put on her shoes and straightened out her hair. She prepared herself for her future actions and began walking down the hall. As she entered the room she saw Makito's mother there and saw the lump in her shirt; she was certain that it was a dagger. She allowed a faint smile to grace her face fleetingly in knowledge that the death would end soon. As Shion walked to her the lady lept and went to stab. However, a guard was there before the dagger met its target and two bodies lay on the ground dead before a single word could be exchanged.

Shion fell to her news her face inundated with fresh tears. The others thought they were tears of sorrow for the fallen guard; however, that was only part of the tale. She was enraptured by her thoughts and allowed her self to fall prey to the hound like doubts. She was an easy hunt and quickly slaughtered. As the thoughts roamed her head.

Why? Why can't I change it? Is this fate? Her thoughts continued to raise. Perhaps fate can not be changed. Her thoughts ended with a tip of her signaling her submission to the foul and erroneous thought that was fate.

Author Note:

I am sorry to the one person who begged that the next chapter not be all flashbacks but it was necessary for character development. Hopefully I have given more insight on Shion. Reviews are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon Brat and the Priestess

Chapter 3

Naruto saw more deaths flash each one unique but in its own way different. He heard Shion's thoughts as after countless failures she became cold and indifferent. She did, however, keep one attempt at keeping people alive, telling them that they were going to die. She had figured that if she started correctly predicting deaths people would stay away from her. She knew now that it was her duty as a priestess to live; she had been more or less informed. They had simply given her a book passed down from generations detailing what it meant to be a priestess and how to perform the techniques of past generations. She had learned that her visions were aiding her in avoiding death, their purpose. Day in and day out she focused on sealing techniques to be prepared in case another Mouryou showed up.

With each death she died a little inside. She had been told to stop shedding tears over the deceased because it dishonored them; she did. She couldn't help but wonder, however, if these people really had to die. He saw as her ideas were confirmed in the battle against Mouryou.

He was similar to Shion that it scared him. He couldn't say he loved her yet; he could, however, say that she is now one of his most precious people. He couldn't deny that he had felt an attraction towards her before he knew all this; in fact, he carried a respectable amount of affection just from their brief time together. Now, he truly knew her and she was that exact kind of person he needed; she could understand him but at the same time she would be able to keep him in line. He was glad they did this. He knew he had a tendency to keep his past and secrets to himself and now they were in the open and he would know now whether or not they were deal breakers; so far it seemed to be going in his favor since she hadn't tried to kill him yet.

He gave her a smile as his thoughts returned to present matters. He reached and gave her a hug because he knew from his voyage into her mind that she hadn't had a hug in a long time and that for people like them revealing your inner workings to someone to such a degree was unnerving. They both wanted this to work but she was frightened and to be honest so was he.

"Why don't you go to sleep. We have a long ways to go tomorrow and I don't want ya' passing out on me." Naruto suggested. With a few blinks of her eyes Shion gave her nonverbal agreement. Naruto set a few traps around the perimeter and created a shadow clone to look over them before going to sleep himself.

Several hours later day began to break as the sun peaked over the horizon beginning its ritual ascension. The rays shone into the cave bathing Shion's face and Naruto's hair in its golden nectar. Shion's eyes flickered open as she returned to the world of the living. She looked to the right and their was Naruto his hair simmering in the sunlight, waving in the light breeze, and glistening due to his exposure to the morning dew. Shion noted that he possessed a rather feral beauty yet despite his feral looks he acted most tame. She couldn't help but wonder if that tameness would be her curse or blessing. Its not that she wild man but she didn't want a person who would submit to her every whim. She thought back to her adventure with him and decided that it wasn't that he was time. No, he was anything but tame; he had beguiled himself of his own will to be tame. He remained to his ways with an adamant will; his goal in actuality being his prey.

It was strange she thought to have this wild beast with her acting in her interest. Though, that was all he knew. Like an animal he was innocent to the darker natures and manipulations of man; no yet again innocent was the wrong word a closer expression would be marked by a self-induced ignorance. He had the loyalty of an animal. To whomever he would devote himself to he would serve completely until experience had taught him otherwise.

Her thoughts were cut short as Naruto announced his return to consciousness with a roaring yawn. His brilliant baby blue eyes met hers as they shimmered in the brilliant glow of the sunlight, two sapphires. Shion couldn't help it as her head came closer and closer still to Naruto's head. His lips and magnificent face an irresistible magnet. Then their lips met. Naruto's pupils dilated and his breath shallowed. Shion mistook it for simple surprise and pressed on determined to give and get the satisfaction they rightfully deserved.

Shion pulled back as Naruto's breaths became wheezes. She looked at him and their was only one way to put it, he was scared. Thinking back it shouldn't have surprised her that he had problems with affection. Naruto's eyes closed and he turned to run when Shion made a desperate but successful grasp for his jumpsuit.

Naruto stopped his attempt to escape when he felt the tug on his jumpsuit. He looked at Shion and to his surprise she didn't look angry. In his surprise he didn't notice her wrap her arms around him. When he finally regained his senses he found himself in a warm embrace. He went to turn his head away but Shion would not allow it. She cupped his face with her hands and turned him to face her.

"Naruto there is nothing to be afraid of." Shion gently informed after their eyes met. "I'm sorry I didn't think it would scare you this much." Shion finished.

"You saw my life last night." Naruto stated. "You know that affection has never ended well for me. It was bad if I started it and even worse when someone used it to trick me. To have someone genuinely care is a new just so knew."

"I understand Naruto. It's just you're too cute sometimes you know that." Shion teased.

"Hey, I am not cute. I'm a deadly ninja you know." Naruto rebuked.

Naruto pouted and went to the corner of the cave muttering leaving Shion to her thoughts. She knew now that she had to be careful lest she lose her precious beast. For now she was happy have kept him with her. It was certain now Naruto wasn't tame and if she has her way he never will.

Author Notes

I haven't been getting many reviews lately. Like my profile says I am not going to halt a story just to demand views but it does encourage me if I do get some. So far not even 1% of the hits have left a review. I have 15 reviews and around 1,900 hits. 1% of 1,900 is 19. I would like more than 1% but I am not going to demand that I get reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

The Demon Brat and the Priestess

Chapter 4

After their episode in the cave Naruto and Shion made quick work packing up and preparing to leave camp. About two hours after sunset they left the cave bound for Demon Country. Shion was comfortably placed on Naruto's back enjoying the gentle caresses of the wind passing by while basking in the sun's glorious rays. She cuddled into Naruto's back running her fingers through his thick hair. Naruto started the trek rigid not being used to such contact; however, by noon he had relaxed and welcomed the wonderful feelings induced by Shion's fingers in his scalp.

By the time Naruto stopped by a stream to make lunch Shion had fallen asleep. He tried to pry her off of him but she refused to budge, another testament to her iron will. Naruto decided to try to wake her with his voice.

"Shion, its time to get up." Naruto whispered.

"Don't wanna this pillow's comfy." Shion relied uncharacteristically.

"This pillow needs to catch lunch." Naruto jokingly reprimanded.

Shion quickly lifted her head and glared at Naruto. She then giggled at his poor attempt at humor before climbing off of him.

"Do you want me to make a fire while you gather food?" She asked.

"Have you ever made a fire before Shion?" Naruto inquired, his voice stern.

"No, but I watched as you guys set up camp and think I can do it." Shion stated.

"If you haven't then I don't want doing it alone. No matter how simple it seems fire is not meant to be toyed with. Trust me I've been burnt enough to know to play with anything but fire." Naruto chastised.

"Fine, I was just trying to be useful." Shion huffed.

"You know I just don't want you to get hurt. If it makes you happy I'll teach you how to do it when I get back." Naruto desperately replied, expressing his absolute terror of a women's temper.

Shion huffed another "fine" as Naruto leaped away. As soon as Naruto left she let a smile grace her face. All she had to do was yell and huff and Naruto would give her what she wanted. She knew she probably shouldn't push this too far but what harm could come from getting her way so easily every now and then. Besides, she knew she needed to start learning survival skills soon; she didn't understand them yet but she had been getting visions of Naruto and herself camping and chasing something or some things. What she did know is that these skills would be vital. She decided she wouldn't tell Naruto until the visions showed her more; after all, there was no need to worry him senselessly.

A few minutes after Shion finished her thoughts Naruto appeared back at the site with a few fish. He then went to the nearest tree and with his kunai cut several small branches and stacked them on the ground before turning to Shion.

"Fire making starts of course with firewood. Make sure to pile it so that flames at the bottom can breath." Naruto lectured. "After you have some wood you can either strike some flint together, use a stick to create friction, or you can do it the ninja way and send enough chakra into the wood to raise the temperature to the point where it ignites."

Naruto then used what he called the ninja method to ignite the wood. He turned to Shion and gave her a broad smile before beginning to skin the fish. While he was filleting the fish with his kunai he turned to look at Shion and noticed that she looked like she was getting sick. "Shion if you don't like it you don't have to watch this part." Naruto suggested.

Shion mustered a smile before formulating her reply. "I don't like it but I need to be able to do this someday besides I've seen worse." Shion sighed and began studying his actions once more.

Naruto continued cutting the fish into strips fit to cook when he got an idea. He turned to Shion and spoke. "If you really want learn how to do this let me help fillet a fish. Trust me after you've done it the sight won't bother you as much." He put the kunai in her hands and then put his hands on hers. He gently guided her hands making them cut through the fish.

After they were done filleting the fish Naruto took a small pan out of his pack and began cooking the fish. Once again Shion watched carefully having never had to cook for herself before. Naruto had been right after actually filleting the fish looking at it hadn't been so bad, though she wasn't looking forward to doing it again. It was kind of humbling to her to know that Naruto had had to do this stuff for himself since he was a little kid.

When she stopped to think about it as much as they were alike they were polar opposites. Naruto had never had anything and she'd been spoiled her entire life; although, she never wanted any of the attention. A week ago she thought her life was bad but in a few days she couldn't bring herself to think that anymore. As she looked at the blond bundle of joy she thought of the things she had seen in his mind. The things she saw would haunt her for life. He might not be the smartest of the bunch, though with that second seal it wasn't really his fault, but he was definitely the strongest by measure of willpower.

She was brought out of her thought by the plate held out to her. It smelt good and she was hungry so she ate it without reservations. She and Naruto ate fast eager to travel more ground. They quickly rinsed the dishes in the river before putting them in Naruto's pack and heading off.

Shion was once more on Naruto's back and she was once again very comfortable. She didn't fall asleep this time but she did acknowledge that something about him made her comfortable. She also noticed a few things as a result of her holding to him. He was very muscular and lean. He was also a lot warmer than most people perhaps a consequence of the "fur ball in his stomach" as Naruto liked to call it. She also noticed if you scratched behind his ears his legs made a slight kick yet again probably the fox.

They were making excellent time with Shion's village on the horizon. The sun was setting but Naruto insisted that they could make it before nightfall. Shion was almost sad to be home; she had enjoyed her time with Naruto and she would no longer have the entire day to be with him. Her thoughts drifted back to the seals. With them in mind she was glad to be back; after all, she had every intention of taking care of these impediments and when she got back she would have all the supplies necessary to perform sealing rituals.

The seal she saw was simply brilliant for a shinobi with no spiritual powers to devise. The most notable feature to her was that it invoked the shinigami itself which would naturally kill the summoner. She knew that the yondaime had to have been a selfless person to use such a seal. She could think of many well known methods to seal a demon without costing the life of the person using said technique.

The problem with these methods is that they tended to be weak and allow much interaction between the sealed beast and the container. She herself had been called upon many times to aid countries with their jinchuurikis. Without her tampering jinchuurikis such as Yugito and Kirabi would have been dominated by their bijuu long ago.

The yondaime hokage's seal, fortunately, completely separated the container and the demon. Any bijuu other than the Kyuubi would have been powerless to the seal but as fate would have it the sealed demon was indeed the Kyuubi. The seal was beginning to deteriorate albeit slowly. The Kyuubi would never have been able to take over Naruto outright but it could and would remain able to exercise increasing influence over its host including controlling him when he was lacking in will power or strength.

She sighed and lifted her head to see where they were at and saw entrance to her village. She climbed down off of Naruto and looked around. Everything seemed intact except the area where the fighting occurred between Naruto and her potential assassins. Noting an arrival the villagers looked towards them but upon seeing Shion quickly got out of her way.

Shion and Naruto walked towards the village headman's residence, where Shion stayed. Naruto noticed the distance that the villagers were keeping from Shion. He let out a light growl as he continued walking. It strongly reminded Naruto of his childhood. He thought back to his academy days.

It was a beautiful, sunny day and the academy had just let out. Naruto had tried to make friends on his first day but no one would even talk to him. He had asked a question during orientation, "When will we started studying ninjutsu?" It seemed fair enough to him after all so far they had only talked about learning kenjutsu, taijutsu, and chakra control. Iruka had yelled at him to be patient. He had continued yelling at him, "It is this kind of attitude that makes everyone hate you. You have no patience. You will learn ninjutsu when we teach you ninjutsu, no sooner." Naruto had bit back his tears and nodded. Iruka had then gone on to explain the rest of the academy.

Naruto figured that even if the teacher didn't like him that didn't mean that he couldn't make friends with the other kids. When lunch came he tried to talk but everyone ignored him so he ate in silence. At recess he was once again excluded from everyone else. So he sat on the ground crying as he watched the other kids throwing cardboard shuriken, laughing, running from each other, and, perhaps the most upsetting to Naruto, smiling.

He had tried to smile several times when asked to by the hokage for a photo. He tried every time but he just couldn't get his face to make that jovial expression it was like there was something missing. Eventually Naruto made a convincing but heavy smile; it was a wide and foxy one. When the smile was shown it was completely unknown how much the seclusion weathered on his soul.

He was sitting on the swing as the children left with their parents. He could hear the snide remarks obliquely referencing him. He heard them; he heard them all. But he couldn't understand. He heard, "Look at the damn demon trying to act sad." He heard, "we should have killed him when he was born." He heard, "demon." He heard, "scum." He felt hurt, isolation, solitude. He felt lonely. He smiled his foxy smile disguising the tears from his cerulean eyes. He simply smiled.

Naruto looked at Shion as they walked down the evacuated road and let a light smile grace his face. This smile carried no weight rather it was like a feather, light and easily moved as the wind may wish it. There was something in him too. Naruto supposed it could be likened to a fire. Perhaps the will of fire wasn't necessarily a will but companionship. There was nothing missing this smile was free.

End Chapter

Author's Notes:

Thanks everyone for the reviews I truly do appreciate them and have read and if I haven't will read every single one. I would like to apologize if I came off as demanding in the last chapter. Those who reviewed I appreciate it and thank you.

Sorry for the delay in this chapter I got caught up in the holidays and my birth day. I am now seventeen. In addition I am currently being distracted by the genius game called Spore.


End file.
